1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium player and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recording medium player capable of automatically setting a previously set playback mode with respect to a loaded recording medium, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of data recording methods, a wide variety of recording media capable of storing a substantial amount of data, as well as players for the recording media, are being launched. For example, in the case of section recording, a recording medium such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) has a storage capacity of about 4.7 GB. Unlike a general VCR (Video Cassette Recorder) tape, if a movie is to be stored on the DVD, the DVD can contain multilingual voice information and multilingual caption information along with high definition video data. A DVD player provides a user with a playback mode set menu that enables the user to set voice and caption in a desired language, and the recording medium can be played with the voice and caption in the language selected by the user.
However, in the DVD player, because a DVD title contains various reproduction information such as multilingual caption information and multilingual voice information, the user has to set a playback mode to a desired language, which is inconvenient. The user may set a default value for voice and caption modes, and have the reproduction performed according to the default value with respect to the loaded DVD title. However, considering the fact that users usually want different playback modes, and because different DVD titles contain different information, it is almost essential for the user to set the playback mode for each different DVD. For instance, in a case where a DVD title for children, such as “Mermaids”, contains voice and caption information in both Korean and English, selecting a Korean voice mode while turning off the caption information can be made as a default playback mode. Thereafter, for reproducing a new DVD title called “You've got mail” containing English voice information and Korean, English and Chinese caption information, the playback mode set for reproducing the “Mermaids” title which was previously played is not appropriate for the current DVD title. Hence, the user must select desired voice and caption modes again. Also, in order to reproduce the “Mermaids” DVD title again, setting of the playback mode must be made all over again.
As described above, in the conventional DVD player, even if the user wants to watch the same DVD title in the previous playback mode, he or she must set a desired playback mode by the individual categories every time he or she watches the DVD. This makes the reproduction process inconvenient for the user, and causes unnecessary time consumption for selecting the desired features from the reproduction menu.